Chute de neige
by Une licorne de passage
Summary: Nos aventuriers sont en route vers le prochain village, mais la neige qui avait envahi le Cratère pendant l'hiver risque de leur causer quelques problèmes. [Thélthazard]


Salut les gens! ^_^

Alors, tout d'abord je vous préviens ça sera que de la romance donc pas de lemon (désolé pour ceux qui en voulaient). Ensuite, je précise que les personnages d'Aventure ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage), seul l'histoire m'appartient. C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé mais on m'appelle B.O.B, je suis un demi-démon et un mage de feu. Je voyage avec Shin, un demi- élémentaire d'eau, Grunlek, un nain avec un bras mécanique et Théo un paladin, inquisiteur de la lumière (raté).

Notre petit groupe marchait vers le prochain village pour se reposer après notre dernière quête, nous étions sur un petit chemin de montagne. Même si l'hiver touchait à sa fin et que le temps commençait à s'adoucir lentement, la neige recouvrait toujours une bonne partie du paysage. Grunlek et Théo se trouvaient sur Lumière, le fidèle destrier de ce dernier, quand à moi je me trouvais avec Shin sur Brasier, mon cheval de flamme, tandis qu'Eden la louve adoptée par Grunlek était passée par un autre chemin. Nous discutions chacun de notre coté, Shin me demandait si on pourrait acheter des pommes une fois au village, mais je lui expliquais que nous aurions du mal à trouver son fruit préféré avec toute cette neige. Je me tournais en entendant Théo et Grunlek discuter quelques mètres devant nous :

\- Mais arrêtez avec ça, je suis un vrai paladin qui protège la population.

\- Comme as-tu protégé la druidesse ?

\- Elle allait mourir de toute façon et puis c'était pour lui rendre service.

\- Et la petite fille ?

\- Elle est vivante, handicapée peut-être mais vivante.

\- Théo, une petit fille à moitié étranglée qui c'est fait charger par un mec de 90kg avec une armure et un bouclier n'a pas put s'en sortir.

\- Elle est VIVANTE !

Suite au coup de gueule de Théo la montagne se mit à trembler, les chevaux commencèrent à paniquer et à se cabrer. Shin et moi furent projetés au sol. Heureusement notre chute fut amortie pas la neige. Grunlek fut éjecté par une ruade de Lumière, seul Théo été resté en selle pour le moment et tentait de calmer sa monture en vain. Il fut vite à terre et Lumière nous fonça dessus, Grunlek arriva à la retenir par la bride avec son bras métallique. Je remarquai alors la cascade de neige qui dévalait le coté de la montagne à toute vitesse vers nous. Théo se relevait difficilement et se trouvait en plein sur la trajectoire de l'avalanche, j'enfourchai Brasier en hurlant aux autres de se reculer le plus vite possible, je réussi à pousser mon cheval au galop vers Théo. J'arrivai prés de lui en criant :

\- Monte ! Dépêche !

Il grimpa derrière moi et s'accrocha à ma robe de mage tandis que je lançais Brasier à toute vitesse vers les autres qui se trouvaient plus loin sur le chemin, hors de danger. L'avalanche était presque sur nous, Shin et Grunlek n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais la neige nous ralentissait trop, le torrent de neige nous percuta de plein fouet, je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à la crinière de Brasier et je sentais que Théo faisait la même chose autour de moi. Mais comme je le redoutais, Brasier fini par disparaître dans une petite explosion de flammes magiques qui fut étouffée par la neige. Heureusement Théo me retenait, nous évitant d'être séparés alors que nous étions secoués dans tous les sens. Il réussit à agripper un rocher et à nous mettre un peu à l'abri derrière.

Quand tout arrêta de trembler je compris que malgré notre abri de fortune la neige nous avait partiellement recouvert. Je me concentrais pour émettre de la chaleur pour nous dégager un peu, puis nous dégagea complètement grâce à un jet de flamme. Je m'extirpais de la neige et Théo fit de même, l'avalanche nous avait entraîné un peu plus bas sur le flanc de la montagne et il était impossible d'escalader la côte pour rejoindre Shin et Grunlek. Shin invoqua Icy, sa créature magique, pour nous faire passer des messages, car j'étais trop loin d'eux pour pouvoir créer une connexion mentale. On convenu que Shin et Grunlek continueraient leur chemin de leur côté avec Lumière et que je resterais de mon coté avec Théo pour tous nous retrouver au village. Suite à cette décision nos camarades commencèrent à s'éloigner sur Lumière.

Je me tournais donc vers Théo et on commença à marcher vers notre destination. Pour une fois je ne disais rien, quand à Théo il ne parle pas beaucoup, le seul bruit présent était celui de nos pas s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse. Cette dernière nous arrivant aux genoux et nous entravait dans notre marche. Je fus vite à bout de souffle, le sport n'était pas ma spécialité. Je marqua une pause pour récupérer un peu, je jetai un œil derrière moi et vis que Théo semblait aussi épuisé que moi malgré sa meilleure résistance physique. Mais je pence que marcher dans la neige avec une armure devait mobiliser toute sa force. Il arriva à ma hauteur en me demandant d'une voix hachurée pas ses respirations :

\- Pourquoi... tu n'invoques... pas ...Brasier.. pour qu'on quitte... rapidement cette foutue...montagne?

\- J'ai déjà claqué ma mana tout à l'heure pour nous sortir de l'avalanche que TU as déclenché. C'est toujours ma mana qu'on utilise pour réparer tes conneries.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas parler de la petite fille !

\- Ça va, on parle plus de ça, je ne veux pas qu'une autre partie de la montagne nous tombe dessus. Faut qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit, la température commence déjà à baisser et dans une heure ou deux il fera nuit.

\- Ouais, en plus je suis trempé à cause de cette neige de merde.

On se remit en route et on trouva une petite grotte dans une paroi. J'allumais un feu avec le peu de force qu'il me restais et j'entrepris d'enlever mes vêtements mouillés pour les faire sécher. Je quittais la cape de fourrure que j'avais mit pour avoir plus chaud et ne garda que ma fine robe de mage rouge. Je m'assis devant le feu pour me réchauffer un peu, je frissonnai en sentant un courant d'air dans mon dos et me recroquevilla un peu plus. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Théo pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il avait retiré son épaisse cape jaune qu'il mettait en hiver et à présent, il semblait se débattre avec les sangles mouillées de son armure qu'il n'arrivait pas à desserrer avec ses mains à moitié gelées. Je me levais donc et m'éloignais à contre cœur de la chaleur des flammes pour me diriger vers lui. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et j'écartais doucement ses mains en disant :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide...

\- C'est ça.

Je n'écoutais pas ses protestations et je défis les liens un à un, l'armure se desserra et Théo put la retirer et la poser prés du feu ainsi que sa cape. Je retournais m'asseoir là où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt, Théo s'assit en face de moi de l'autre côté du feu. Il y eu un moment de silence qui fut brisé par le bruit de mon estomac, je rigolais nerveusement en disant :

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais même le ragoût d'araignée de Grunlek me ferais envie tellement j'ai faim.

\- Ouais mais on a croisé aucun animal et toute les affaires sont restées avec les autres.

\- Tant pis, on tiendra bien un jour sans manger.

Je jetais un œil vers l'extérieur, la nuit était complètement tombée et un froid mordant commençait à s'engouffrer dans notre abri de fortune. On passa le temps en planifiant ce que l'on ferait le lendemain et on évoqua nos aventures, je réussis même à arracher quelques faibles sourires à Théo. La fatigue finit quand même par me gagner, je me roulais dans ma cape de fourrure qui était sèche à présent dans le but de ne pas avoir trop froid. Théo fit la même chose avec sa cape de paladin et le feu commença doucement à disparaître au fur et à mesure que je fermais les yeux. Mais mon sommeil fut de courte durée, je me réveillais en frissonnant. Le froid avait rempli la grotte, je me redressais et regardais autour de moi pour me repérer. Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient faiblement l'intérieur, je voyais les nuages de vapeur blanche s'échapper de ma bouche au rythme de mes respirations. Je réfléchis à un moyen de me réchauffer un peu car avec ce froid il m'aurait été impossible de me rendormir. J'écartais vite l'idée de rallumer un feu, je n'avais pas encore récupéré et si je m'épuisais trop mon démon en profiterait. Mon regard se posa sur Théo, qui semblait toujours dormir malgré le froid. Réveiller le paladin me paraissait une mauvaise idée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. D'habitude j'étais un peu contre l'idée de me coller aux autres membres du groupe, mais je ne voulais pas non plus mourir de froid. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Théo avec ma cape de fourrure sur les épaules, je m'assis à coté de lui en restant quand même sur mes gardes au cas où il tenterait de me frapper pour l'avoir réveillé. Je l'appelai doucement :

\- Théo...

\- … Qu'est ce que tu veux Bob ?

Je sursautai légèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'il me réponde du premier coup, je continuai :

\- Tu étais réveillé ?

\- Tu es venu me parler juste pour savoir ça ?

\- Oui enfin non... Je… J'ai froid.

\- Moi aussi et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait... se rapprocher un peu pour avoir plus chaud...

Le silence de Théo ne fit qu'augmenter ma gêne, je réfléchissais à quelque chose à dire pour mettre fin à ce moment, mais Théo fini par répondre :

\- Allez, viens là.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai froid puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici, alors ramène-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je m'allongeais donc à côté de lui et me glissai sous le bord de sa cape. Je me redressais et je déposais la mienne par dessus pour nous recouvrir tout les deux. J'avais déjà plus chaud et poussais un soupir d'aise en me tournant pour me rendormir. Je fermais les yeux et sombrais à nouveau dans le monde des rêves. Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux je pus constater que je m'étais inconsciemment collé contre Théo. D'ailleurs celui-ci me tenait serré contre lui, m'empêchant de bouger. Dehors le soleil s'était déjà levé et il était temps de se remettre en route si nous voulions rejoindre le village avant la nuit. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je décidais de réveiller l'inquisiteur de la lumière qui allait certainement être d'une humeur massacrante. Je le secouais un peu en l'appelant :

\- Théo. Théo ! Aller réveille toi, il faut qu'on rejoigne Grunlek et Shin.

\- Ferme-la Bob, laisse moi dormir.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et je lui dis en bougeant pour me libérer :

\- Lâche-moi, tu va me broyer les côtes !

Il finit par se lever en lâchant plusieurs jurons et je souris en remettant ma cape de fourrure. On quitta les lieux pour se remettre en route, comme j'étais reposé j'invoquai Brasier et je fis signe à Théo de monter derrière moi. Le paladin monta derrière moi et s'accrocha à ma taille pour se stabiliser afin de ne pas tomber de ma monture de flammes qui ne possédait pas de selle, le tout en lâchant un énième jurons auquel j'étais habitué depuis le temps. On chevaucha toute la journée, Brasier avait du mal à avancer dans la neige ce qui nous ralentissaient un peu, mais plus on se rapprochait de la ville plus celle-ci se faisait rare. Je sentis Théo me serrer un peu plus contre lui, je tournais donc la tête vers lui pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et je remarquais que le paladin s'était endormi. C'était rare de le voir si détendu contrairement à ses sautes d'humeurs habituelles. Je ne le dérangeais pas et me concentrais à nouveau sur la route. Le village ne fut enfin plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais je stoppais brasier en entendant Théo parler dans son sommeil :

\- ... Bob ...

\- Théo, réveille-toi.

\- Hein ?! Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Sur Brasier. Tu…Tu rêvais de…Moi ?

Il me lâcha et mit pied à terre puis partit en direction du village en disant :

\- Faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

Je sautais de Brasier et couru pour le rattraper, je lui saisi l'épaule en lui disant :

\- Attend Théo ! C'était juste une question pas besoin de te braquer comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi Bob…

\- Et pourquoi je ferais sa, puis ça me flatte que le fier paladin Théo de Silverberg rêve de moi. Les filles vont être jalouses.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de penser aux filles cinq minutes ?!

\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?! Faut que tu tires un coup mon pauvre Théo, l'abstinence ne te réussit vraiment pas. Si tu veux je peux te trouver une fille qui te plaît.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de ces filles Bob !

\- … T'as déjà quelqu'un en vue ? Qui ? Dis-moi ?

\- Non ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Allez Théo ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis… !

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir il m'attrapa les épaules et me plaqua contre un arbre qui se trouvait là, je fermai les yeux et gémis sous le choc de mon dos contre l'écorce :

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?…

Théo avait rapproché son visage du mien, ses lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus des miennes tandis que mes yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il allait faire. Théo essayait de m'embrasser ?! Nos souffles se mélangeaient mais la surprise me clouait sur place. Mais Théo se stoppa à quelques millimètres de moi et il recula, semblant tout aussi choqué que moi de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il me regarda et je vis clairement qu'il était complètement perdu. Il se tourna violemment et il partit à grands pas vers le village, les yeux rivés sur le sol et les poings serrés. Je le regardais s'éloigner rapidement et disparaître derrière les premières maisons du village, je soupirais et finis par faire disparaître Brasier afin de ne pas effrayer les villageois. Je rentrais à mon tour au cœur du village et me dirigeais sans hésitation vers la taverne. J'y trouvai Grunlek et Shin assis à une table, ils se tournèrent vers moi en m'entendant approcher. Ils me saluèrent avec le sourire et je me laissais tomber sur une chaise en face d'eux, les derniers événements m'avais épuisé. Un milliard de questions sans réponses tournaient dans ma tête et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. La voix de Grunlek me ramena sur terre :

\- Bob ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Théo ?

\- Euh non pourquoi ?

\- Il est arrivé juste avant toi et avait l'air dans tous ses états, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Alors tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- C'est… C'est pas important.

Je sentis le poids d'un regard sur moi. Je me retournais et vis Théo juste un peu plus loin au bas de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage vers les chambres. J'espérais qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu à cette distance. L'envoyé de la lumière passa près de nous et nous dit d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas :

\- Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas.

Suite à ça, il sortit en claquant la porte. La sortie du paladin avait imposé un silence pesant dans la taverne. Les conversations finirent par reprendre à mon grand soulagement car pour une fois je ne voulais pas être le centre de l'attention. Mes deux camarades qui avait suivi du regard le paladin se tournèrent à nouveaux vers moi et Shin me demanda :

\- Bob qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Franchement Shin, je sais pas vraiment moi-même.

\- Tu ne veux rien nous expliquer ?

\- ...Désolé, je...je voudrais régler ça avec lui.

Il se regardèrent puis se levèrent pour monter à l'étage, Grunlek posa sa main sur mon épaule en me disant :

\- Tu sais où nous trouver.

\- Merci.

Ils partirent et je restais assis à la table pendant un moment, je finis par me lever et me dirigeais vers la porte de la taverne. Une fois dehors je me mis à arpenter les rues pour retrouver Théo, mais je ne le trouvais nul part. Je demandai donc aux habitants s'ils n'avaient pas croisé le paladin. Ils me dirent qu'on l'avait aperçu près de la rivière en dehors du village. Je les remerciais et me dirigeais vers le cours d'eau à quelques mètres des habitations. Je trouvais Théo assit dans l'herbe face à la rivière, il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je distinguais alors qu'il avait le visage triste, en fait, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi malheureux. Je m'approchais un peu en l'appelant :

\- Théo ?

Il sursauta légèrement puis son visage se renferma et il se leva en disant froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venu pour qu'on parle.

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Tu compte faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Apparemment, ça ne t'a pas dérangé toi ! Si je me souviens bien, pour toi c'est « sans importance » c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?!

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas en parler à Shin et Grunlek !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! Après tout ce sont nos amis ! Ah oui c'est vrai, ils auraient put trouver ça bizarre et dégoûtant !

\- Ils ne penseraient jamais une chose pareil et tu le sais !

\- Parce que tu trouves ça normal toi !? Tu trouves que c'est normal qu'à chaque fois que tu es près de moi j'ai un mal fou à me contrôler et que j'ai l'impression que tout tourbillonne en moi !? J'ai chaud et mon cœur à toute vitesse. Tu trouves ça normal que je ressente tous ça pour toi ? Que je doive le cacher à tout le monde ? Tu trouves ça normal... de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami...

Au cours de sa tirade il avait baissé la tête, quand à moi je ne savais plus trop quoi penser suite à toutes ces révélations. Dire que j'étais surpris serait un euphémisme, si l'on m'avais dit que je verrais un jour Théo dans cet état, je l'aurais prit pour un fou. Ce que Théo avait décrit me faisais penser aux sentiments que j'éprouvais depuis peu de temps. Et en y repensant c'était surtout en sa présence. Au début, je croyais que c'était mon démon, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était différent sans pour autant réussir à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais. Je brisais finalement le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes :

\- Franchement Théo ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup perturbé, et je me suis posé pas mal de questions. Je m'en pose toujours d'ailleurs. Mais il y en a une qui surpasse toutes les autres. Je suis bordélique, dragueur, une catastrophe ambulante. Aux yeux de ton Église je suis une hérésie et quelque part je suis aussi ton ennemi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes Théo ?

\- …

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me répondit :

\- Simplement parce que tu es toi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je vis un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Théo, tendis qu'il continuait de parler :

\- C'est ce Bob là que j'aime, celui qui galère à faire des bandages, celui qui met le feu à tout sauf aux ennemis, celui qui râle sous la pluie et qui risque sa vie pour sauver un chaton quitte à nous faire la peur de notre vie. Quant à l'Église de la Lumière, elle n'a jamais vraiment comprit ma façon de penser.

Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais pleinement accepté, d'habitude les gens trouvaient toujours quelque chose à me reprocher et ma condition de demi-diable n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Je tentais d'essuyer mes larmes avec la manche de ma robe de mage sans grand succès. Théo quand à lui me demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

\- Bob Je... Désolé je- j'aurais pas du dire ça...

\- … Crétin...

\- ?

\- C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Je- je t'aime aussi imbécile. J'aime ton côté bourrin qui me fait rire, même si ça nous a beaucoup attiré de problèmes, ou tes questions tordus qui effrayent les gens à mort. Et... J'aime quand tu me souris comme tu viens de le faire.

Il se rapprocha de moi et il écarta doucement mes mains qui essayaient désespérément de stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Il approcha doucement son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baisé ne dura que quelques secondes et je senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Il colla son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux et je fis de même, ses mains tenant les miennes. On resta comme ça un moment, profitant de l'instant présent. Au même moment j'ignorais qu'un sourire heureux se formait sur les lèvres d'un nain et d'un demi-élémentaire, cachés un peu plus loin et qui s'étaient inquiétés pour leurs compagnons. Tandis qu'un sourire complice se formait sur celle d'un MJ faisant rouler dans sa main deux dés. Un rouge et un jaune.

Voilà c'est terminé ^_^

J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dit à la prochaine fois.


End file.
